Stripping for valentines day
by vaughnrock
Summary: Stripping for Valentine’s Day? Bella’s in for the treat of her life for Valentine’s Day this year. Edwards got her the best gift a man could give. They also have a very, very unexpected surprise. :D can’t tell you more so read and see!


Summary: Stripping for Valentine's Day? Bella's in for the treat of her life for Valentine's Day this year. Edwards got her the best gift a man could give. They also have a very, very unexpected surprise. :D can't tell you more so read and see!

Stripping for Valentine's Day

Bpov

Today's Valentine's Day, and I'm at work. Why am I at work you ask? Because my husband called and told me to stay a couple of hours longer so he could set up my gift.

He knows I hate surprises but he said I'd love this one and to bring at least 30 dollars in ones. I quirked my eye brow when he said this, but I didn't really think much of it.

I have 10 minutes till my shift is over and I can go home to my lover. I can't wait! I sat reading through my emails till my counter partner came up to me and told me to leave. I smiled and thanked him before grabbing my purse, going to the connivance stores to get the ones, then speeding home.

I got home, parked my car in the garage and walked in. all the lights were off. I hummed in confusion, until I heard a voice near my ear telling me to strip naked and put on one of his oxford work shirts.

I almost screamed, almost. He started guiding me to the room since all the lights were off. He told me I could turn on the light to change but to turn it back off once I came back down. I turned to kiss him but he turned me back around to go in the room. I wrinkled my brow in frustration, I missed him and I couldn't even kiss him.

I sighed and went up to the room, turned on the light and stripped out of my clothing so I was in my birthday suit. I went to the closet and found one of the most seductive looking shirts he had. I picked his black silk Oxford, that's the one that makes me want to rip off my panties and ride his face. I got ready to go back down, so I flipped off the light as he told me to make my way back down the staircase and stood waiting for further directions.

He came to me, grabbed my face and led me to the couch. "What did you do with that money I told you to get?" he asked rather huskily.

"I-it's in my purse." I stuttered out. Why I stuttered I have no clue.

He brought me my purse and told me to get the money out. When I did he took the purse back and threw it somewhere. I narrowed my eyes until I heard him move and step on something which creaked. Our floors didn't creak so I don't know what it was.

He told me to close my eyes, when he saw that I did. He turned on the CD player. The soft sounds of Kenny G and his sax entered my brain. He clapped twice and told me to open my eyes.

When I did I swear I almost creamed my panties. There was my Edward on the living room table in a very tight silk red oxford, the tightest black dress pants I've ever seen him wear, and those gold toed black socks he knows turn me on. His hair was a sexy mess, he got it cut recently and it's sticking up at every angle imaginable. His eyes are dark and lusty, and his facial hair. Oh good god his facial hair, that wild stubble he wears when he's trying to seduce me, and by golly was it working!

"Happy Valentine's Day baby."

He smirked at me as he caught me ogling him. I didn't care though, this joker is a beast and looks like a Greek god!... without the Greek. He reached he took the radio remote and switched the CD. When I heard the begging of it I automatically knew it was Grind on Me by Pretty Ricky. He locked eyes with me and started rolling his hips at me while loosening the buttons on his shirt. Once they got to the hook he stepped down from the table and thrust his hip right in my face.

"Baby grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby"

"I think that deserves a little loving, don't you think Mrs. Cullen. And he slid his fingers together in the 'where's the money' gesture.

I automatically pulled out five ones and tucked them inside his pants while grabbing some more and rubbing them on his smoking hot body.

He stood back up on the table when the next song came on. 'Closer by Nine Inch Nails', I literally almost came when he started to shed of his shirt. Rubbing his hands all over his abs and across his nipples. I watched it flutter to the floor beneath him, and then grazed my eyes on his bare torso. He locked eyes with me again and started to rub on hand through his hair and the other on his hardening crotch.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God "

I grabbed more dollars and stuck them in his pants as he started unbuckling his belt. He pulled it out the loops and started whipping it in the air. I moaned as he whipped the table beneath him and started to thrust his hips again, he took his hand and placed it on his crotch and snapped it again. This time much closer to myself. But I couldn't help myself and I had to add more money, so I stuck some in his back pocket when he turned around.

He grinned at me and began to unbutton the top button to his trousers. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, 'How Many Licks by Lil Kim' came on. He got an almost predatory look on his face, he jumped off the table and got on his knees. Put his face right where my lucky charms would be located. He licked his lips "Mmm, looks like I've found my pot of gold. And he started licking my clit, slowly; it was torture until he started licking me everywhere. He placed his fingers where his tongue was and started back up at licking my lady lump. I moaned and panted as he brought me closer to the brink of an orgasm. He looked up at me and smiled like a cherisher cat when he heard the last verse.

"How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Tell me, ha)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Tell me, oh yeah)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)"

He bit my clit one last time and I came, all over his face and all over his fingers. I was spent, but then he stood right in front of me. When 'Discovery Channel by the Bloodhound Gang came on, he started to slowly slide his pants down.

"Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hash browns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time"

I couldn't just let my man stand there and not do anything, so I grabbed more dollars and put them through his shorts. I wrapped one around his manhood and shuddered as it twitched in my hand. I could never get enough. But then it got to his favorite part, he knew it backwards and forwards. I knew that he was going to take his boxers off right then. So I got excited.

"Whoop!!!! Yeah baby! Take it off!!!! Yeahh!!!!

He winked at me shed them off quickly, threw them somewhere, and bounced his sock clad erection up and down back and forth.

"OHH YEAH BOY! SHAKE THAT DICK FOR ME BABY!"

I all I saw was his hot bod and his bouncing dick. So I quickly took off the sock and replaced it with my mouth. I heard him moaning and I heard my sucking noises. He taste so good, I was expecting another deep moan from my lovers lips, but when I heard a blood wrenching scream come from the door, I knew we were busted. I didn't remove my lips but he stopped thrusting his hips and slowly turned his head to see who was there.

He went pale and shooed me off his cock, I searched the ground for his boxers and went pale as well when I saw the whole Cullen family staring at us. Rose was looking at all the money scattered around the floor while Emmett and Jasper were looking at me trying to stifle their giggles, tears of mirth in their eyes. Carlisle had himself and Esme turned facing the other direction so they wouldn't have to risk seeing anymore of their naked son, and Alice. Little ole pixie like Alice, she just had a look of knowing on her face and winked at me.

I flushed just as fast as I paled. I couldn't find Edwards boxers but I found the sock and he slid it on as fast as you could slide on a sock, and quickly and sat down and pulled me on top of him to hide more of his body.

He rested his head against my neck and whimpered. I just looked at them and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys, from me and Edward to you!"

They all burst out laughing, all but Carlisle and Esme, but they did manage to stay a decent shade of crimson.

"Dude! They were getting their freak on and Edward still had his socks on." Emmett boomed out.

Carlisle and Esme had to laugh with that one.

I knew they were going to remember this day years to come.

The End

A/N: Hey everybody! Just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day to couples, and Happy Single's Awareness Day to everyone else.: D I hope I made this to your liking. Tell me what you thought: D

Ps: this came out way different than I was expecting. I had a stripper pole but it didn't make it into this story lol


End file.
